


Rocket

by UhmLikeWhet



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl On Girl, Hot, Love, Sexy, Smut, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmLikeWhet/pseuds/UhmLikeWhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~~~</p><p>"Jesus..."<br/>Breathe.<br/>"Fuck, Camz.."<br/>Breathe.<br/>"Camila, I should really..."<br/>Breathe.<br/>"Baby, just let me take care of you..."<br/>"But I have to-.."<br/>Breathe.<br/>You have to breathe.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Song inspired:<br/>Rocket - Beyoncé</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocket

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the songggggg  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vADEE0trRTQ

" _Jesus_..." 

Breathe.

" _Fuck, Camz_.."

Breathe.

" _Camila, I should really_..."

Breathe.

"Baby, just let me take care of you..."

" _But I have to_ -.."

Breathe.

You have to breathe.

Taking deep, jagged breaths, I will myself to lift my girlfriend off from my lap.

"Camila.."

Breathe.

She attaches her lips back to the base of my neck in protest.

"Lauren.." She moans, clearly trying to distract me from my studies.

Breathe.

Do not relent.

_Breathe in,_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_Breathe out,_

_1_

_2_

_3_

It takes all my will power and strength to wrap my arms around her gorgeous curves and stand up.

She squeals, obviously thinking she's won.

She wraps her legs around my waist and strokes my neck with her fingertips, eyeing the bruises she's most likely just embedded there. Sighing in approval, she locks our eyes as she bites her lip and smirks.

She then moves her hand to my ass, only covered by underwear thanks to someone...

I'm only wearing an oversized night tee and a pair of Calvin Kleins; my shorts already forgotten somewhere across the room.

She almost wins.

 _Breathe_.

However, this research paper is not going to write itself.

Therefore, with a lot of protest on my end, I gently lay her on my bed and kiss her forehead.

"Later." I whisper, lowering myself to her lips to kiss her full, compelling lips.

She grabs my hips, rather harshly, forcing me to fall on top of her.

"Now." She smiles, in a sickly-sweet and sultry tone.

Breathe.

_It's due in 2 hours Lauren._

_2 hours._

"What are you doing to me?" I breathe, lowering my lips to hers once more.

"Seducing you into fucking me like you know you want to." She deadpans in a completely normal voice. "Lauren..." She absolutely growled, leaning in close to my ear. "Make love to me." She prompted, closing her lips around my earlobe to suck lightly.

God, this girl is putty in my hands. How can I possibly say no to that? Especially since she's now decided to be bold and trail her finger tips across my abdomen, further up my shirt.

I whimper at the feeling, lowering myself on her completely.

_You need to get up. You have shit to do. But you also have your beautiful and clearly horny girlfriend underneath you right now._

_Under._

_Your beautiful, clearly horny girlfriend is under you right now and you're thinking about a stupid research paper._

"I'll do it like it’s my profession." She sings in my ear, full of lust and breath.

"Camz, don't do this to me right now." I beg, pulling myself up. It takes everything I have, but I'm knelling beside her legs, nearly straddling her.

"Baby, I know you can feel it pulse." She continues singing, guiding my hands from beside her to her chest, moving my right palm to settle above her heart while she moves my left to her perfectly sized breast. Once she's settled them here, she guides my lips back to hers, abandoning her hands on mine to cup my face.

"Let go." She whispers against my lips.

"Jesus.." We lock eyes. I can see hers blown up to the point of no return. I feel her chest heaving under me, her heart racing a thousand miles a minute.

_Why is it that she's not trembling under me right now?_

My mind is fuzzy. She's closing her eyes and gasping, tilting her head further to the side as my lips attach under her ear and both hands start a slow kneed on her chest. Her hands tangle in my black locks, tugging lightly as I scrape my teeth over the heated flesh of her neck.

That's when I realize what I'm doing and stop all motions. Sitting up quickly and taking a deep breath.

She stares at me in disbelief. 

Breathe.

This is the first time I've denied her of her wants. This girl has me wrapped around her fingers, metaphorically, but physically as well if I would allow it.

I look over to the clock.

10:57pm. nearly an hour left until this paper needs to be sent to my professor. _Where the fuck did that time go?_

I don't dare look back at her. If I do, I will give in for sure. Therefore, I get up without a word and hastily make my way back to my desk, where my project is nearly finished.

Then I hear it.

_Let me sit this ass_

_On you._

I groan to myself, recognizing the song right away.

She pauses the music as I hear shuffling coming from the bed.

I freeze; eye's wide, staring ahead at my laptop screen.

I hear the creak of the bed and the sound of light footsteps on the floor, stopping in front of the speaker directly next to the dresser behind me.

I hear footsteps getting closer, stopping right behind me before my chair is being turned and I'm being bent back so we're eye level.

"You will give me 15 minutes of your time and you will enjoy this little break, understand?" I gulp. That look of dominance and lust mixed in her eyes gives me no choice but to submit.

What's 15 minutes anyways?

I nod as she turns around to walk back to the speaker.

I hear a few buttons clicking before she starts the song over and turns to face me.

_Let me sit this ass_

_On you_

_Show you how I feel_

_Let me take this off_

She slips her pajama shorts off as she makes her way towards me. I watch her cross the room slowly, almost angelically, one foot in front of the other.

Breathe.

I shamelessly watch my girlfriend saunter herself in front of me. I watch as her black painted toes quietly melt into her walk, her leg muscles flex with every step, her hips glide and sway in an obvious act of temptation and desperation. My eyelids soon become heavy, my breathing hitching in my throat as we lock eyes from across the room.

Everything on my body is hot.

Her long, wavy, raven colored hair rests effortlessly in a high ponytail, which she quickly loses so my eyes watch the soft material fall to rest on her shoulders. She flings the hairpiece across the room and smirks.

Resting on my lap with her legs on either side of me, she folds her arms across her chest and begins to slip her shirt off from the base of her stomach.

_Will you watch me_

_Yes mass appeal_

_Don't take your eyes_

_Don't take your eyes off it_

Breathe.

_Watch it, babe_

_If you like_

_You can touch me baby_

Subconsciously, my actions respond to the music, resting my hands on her thighs, rubbing them up and down as I stare vigorously keeping my eyes trained to hers.

She only smiles and kisses the corner of my mouth before her hips start moving.

_Do you_

_"Do you wanna touch me baby?"_ Camila sing's along with the song.

"God, yes." I breathe, pulling her closer to me.

She giggles shortly, wrapping her arms fully around my neck before starting to grind herself closer.

I spread my legs wider to feel her where I want her. 

_Grab a hold, don't let go_

"I won't." I answer, although she's no longer singing along.

I move her hair from her chest to behind her ear where we make eye contact again. She takes my chin in her palm and kisses me sweetly. It's not long lasting, but it's enough.

_Let me know_

_That you_

_Ready_

Her arm drapes lazily over the back of the chair as she bends back, throwing her head back as her core rubs against mine slowly. She lets out a small moan as I watch her stomach fold and push out with her movements.

"This is so fucking hot." I whisper, holding a tighter grip on her thighs to keep her movements in the same place.

My lips instantly attach to her neck as I push her closer onto me.

"Jesus, Lauren."

_I just wanna show you now_

_Slow it down_

_Go around_

_You rock hard_

_I rock steady_

I pick her up by her thighs and switch our positions so she is still sitting on my lap but she's trapped between myself and the back of the chair.

"Get this off now." She demands, rushing the shirt over my head. Instead of flinging it like I thought she would, she raps it around the back of my neck and pulls me into a desperate kiss, wasting no time in invading my mouth with her tongue. She groans into my mouth as I pick up her moves and grind my sex into hers, lifting her leg to better access. My lips find her neck again in the meantime as she throws her head back in ecstasy.

_And rock right up to the_

_Side of my mountain_

_Climb until you reach my peak babe, the peak, the peak_

_And reach right into the bottom of my fountain_

Her hands play with the waistband of my panties as my body rocks into hers.

"Turn around." She almost whimpers. I obliged, sitting in her lap but continuing my movements as my breathing becomes rather heavy.

_I wanna play in your deep baby, the deep baby, the deep_

_Then dip me under where you can feel my river flowing flow_

_Hold me 'til I scream for air to breathe_

_Don't wash me over until my well runs dry_

_Send all your sins all over me babe, me_

She slips her hand into the front of the fabric separating us and I gasp in pleasure, feeling her fingertips work their way in circles around my sensitivity.

"Shit, Camz." I moan, feeling her teeth scrape over my bare shoulder. Her other hand comes around my torso and slips under my bra, exploring the already familiar area with her palm.

"Hey, Lauren.."

_Rock it 'til waterfalls_

I hum in response.

_Rock it 'til waterfalls_

"Do you want me to touch you?" She almost husks. 

_Rock it 'til waterfalls_

The hot rasp of her voice alone almost sends me over the edge. "You already are t-touching me." I stammer.

_Bathe in these waterfalls_

I feel her hot breath against my ear as she takes my lobe between her teeth and then sucks, tracing her middle finger in circles around my entrance.

_I do it like it's my profession_

_I gotta make a confession_

I shudder. The all too familiar white-hot heat in the pit of my stomach pooling around agonizingly.

_I'm proud of all this bass_

_Lemme put it in your face_

The song plays out in the background as she slips a finger into the most intimate part of my body.

_By the way_

_If you need a personal trainer or a therapist_

"Hoo-holy.."

"Shh, baby, listen to the words." She whispers in my ear.

_I can be a piece of sunshine, inner peace, entertainer_

_Anything else that you may read between the lines_

_You and I create_

_Rockets and waterfalls_

It's hard enough to concentrate as it is with her hand down my panties and the other giving attention to my nipple. She angles our bodies so I'm mostly relying on her for support as I feel myself getting closer to oblivion. 

_So rock right up to_

_The side of my mountain_

_Climb until you reach my peak babe, the peak, the peak_

_And reach right into the bottom of my fountain_

I listen as she hums along against my skin at first. Her lips ghosting over the nape of my neck and shoulder blade.

_I wanna play in your deep baby, your deep baby, the deep_

_Then dip me under where you can feel my river flowing flow_

_Hold me 'til I scream for air to breathe_

_And wash me over until my well runs dry_

_Send all your sins all over me babe, me_

It occurs to me that she's trying to match the song completely.

She sings along on " _Hold me 'til I scream for air to breathe_ " and then drags her tongue along the side of my neck, back up to where she sucks roughly on the spot below my ear. My body goes limp against hers as she speeds up her motions.

"Fuck Camila.." I blurt, reaching behind me and grabbing a fist full of her hair with my right hand as my left settles on grasping the side of the chair.

_Hard rock steady rock hard rock steady_

However, before I reach my "peak" she slows down and begrudgingly removes her hand from my core and lifts it to my mouth.

_Rock hard rock steady rock hard rock steady_

Knowing what she wants, I take the finger into my mouth and suck on the digit while she slips her hand out from under my bra and moves my chin to turn towards hers.

_Don't you know that I give you_

Kissing me passionately at first, she then deepens the kiss as her tongue enters my mouth once again, moaning at the taste my mouth now provides.

_The loving if you need it_

"God, I wanna taste you so bad, Laur." 

"So take me to bed." I almost beg, meeting her blow up pupils.

"Not yet." She shakes her head, pinning her hands to my sides as she guides me to turn to her again.

_I give you my word_

_You can believe it_

_Your love feels like_

She takes hold of my ass, grinding me onto her once again, trying my best to maintain the rhythm and ignore the flame building back up inside of me.

_All four seasons growing inside me_

_Life has a reason_

_Swimming_

"Camz, I can't hold this any longer." I confess, feeling it getting stronger and stronger as she pulls my body into hers.

"So let go Laur. I've got you." She breathes against my bare chest, taking a nipple into her mouth and teasing it with her teeth.

"Oh fuck.."

_My love, your love lifting_

_Higher harder_

_Got me screaming to the lord, boy_

White-hot heat expands all over my body as she brings me to oblivion, rocking me harder against her as she sucks on my chest.

I moan loudly and collapse into her, stalling all movements, forcing her to disconnect her lips from their previous position.

" _Kiss me_ " She sings along with the song.

I comply haphazardly, connecting our lips in a lazy kiss.

_Pray we don't overflow_

_Baby I know you can feel it pulse_

_Keeping the peak of my waterfall_

_Rock it baby, rock it baby 'til the water falls down_

" _Damn_ " I breathe along with the song unexpectedly and giggle.

She shortly joins in after, moving my hair from my sweaty forehead.

It takes a moment of calming down before I lift my head from her shoulder and smile. "So about that bed..." I trail off, already standing and holding out a hand for her to take.

She smiles, one of those fucking amazing, loving smiles that reach all the way to her eyes. But, the thing is about Camila, she doesn't do things half-assed. When she smiles, she smiles. It's genuine. It makes my heart ache how effortlessly beautiful she is.

As there's a break in the song, filling with instrumentals, I back myself up to the bed, with Camila's hand interlaced in mine. Our eyes never break contact as long as our smiles stay present, all the way, until I have her on her back beneath me once again.

I take a moment to really appreciate the art laying before me in all her glory before speaking once more.

_I can't help but love the way we make love_

With her fingernails running up and down my back and my fingertips tracing along the curves of her face I breathe out, "You have no idea how beautiful you are to me."

_Daddy, daddy_

I see her cheeks redden as she tries to hide her dopey smile in my shoulder.

"No, babe." I giggle, pulling her back to see her bashful face. 

_Ooh child, ooh now_

"You're only saying that 'cuz I just gave you a  _mind-blowing_  orgasm." She jokes, giggling despite her best efforts to keep a straight face.

_Yes lord_

I take a second to ponder my next words while looking into the distance, feeling her fingers pick up on their previous task on my naked back.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." I keep up with the banter before submerging into another kiss.

_Damn baby_

She slaps my shoulder all in good fun, and I play hurt before remembering the next part of the song.

_Driving me cray_

_Cray_

"You shouldn't'a done that.." I singsong in response.

"Oh yeah?" I nod. "And why not?" She plays along, obviously knowing my intentions. I shrug listening to the lyrics.

_You ain't right for doing it to me like that daddy_

_Even though I've been a bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad girl_

" _Tell me what you're gonna do about that_ " She speaks along with the song.

My jaw locks as I see her leaning in closer so our lips are barely touching.

" _Punish me_ " She continues with the song as my heart rate escalates once again.

" _Please_ " She whimpers, and with that, I connect our lips once more before roughly grabbing at the strings of her bra and practically ripping them off her shoulders.

"Sit up." I demand, helping her to a sitting position.

_Punish me please_

I take her bra completely off in one slick motion before literally taring her thin thong off from her intimacy.

I flip on my back and lay directly in front of her. Her face lights up as her eyes bug and her chest heaves a little heavier.

_Daddy what you're going to do with all of this_

She turns and lowers herself to my face as I wrap my arms around her thighs to keep her steady.

_Ass_

_All up in your face_

_Yeah, hell yeah_

_Love me so deep_

I swipe my tongue through her folds once real quick, hearing her curse under her breath and grip the top of the headboard is enough for me to continue my movements.

_Ooh my shit's so good it ain't even right_

_I know I'm right_

_Hell yeah you the shit_

_That's why you're my equivalent_

_So sexy_

"Oh, so sexy.." She whimpers back in response.

I moan into her center, lapping my tongue around her bundle of nerves before giving in and sucking on it, hearing her comply of pleasure above me. I look up to see her stomach pumping in uneven breaths, eyes shut tightly in ecstasy.

"Fuck, Lauren, don't stop."

I disconnect my mouth for a moment to answer back a quick "Wouldn't dream of it babygirl" before submerging my muscle into her throbbing core.

" _Fuuuuuck_ , Jesus fuck." She pants.

I suppress a laugh, but smile into her as she tangles a hand in my hair and starts to ride my face.

I have stopped all movement to let her take control in shamelessly grinding her sex into my mouth.

"Jesus, your tongue feels so good." She moans, throwing her head back.

I close my eyes, feeling another shoot of heat plummet to the depths of my abdomen upon hearing her voice shake in pleasure.

_We're so much more than pointless fixtures_

_Instagram pictures_

_Cause soon boy, gonna rock that ching-ching-ching_

_Baby boomers_

"Jesus, Laur I'm coming." She breathes. 

I pull her down as she starts to lift herself off me, holding her in place as I pick up my previous activities of licking her perfect area.

Her moans reach the highest pitch I've ever heard them. 

I smirk to myself, letting her lose a bit so she could ride down her high on my face.

_Sick little trends, tryna fit in_

_Home is where the heart is_

_Goddamnit I'm comfortable in my skin_

"Jesus, that was.." She trails off, lifting her leg over my head and lying next to me on the twin sized bed of my college dorm.

"Yeah... I know.." I smile.

_And you're_

_Comfortable in my skin_

She reaches over to wipe some excess moisture from my bottom lip with her thumb before she giggles and pulls me into her side.

_You look so comfortable in my skin_

_Rockets and waterfalls_

I join in her little laugh before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you." I whisper confidently.

She smiles and kisses my forehead. "I love you too Lauren."

We're both quiet now, just reminiscing on what's just happened when she speaks up again. 

"Hey, don't you have an essay to write?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies :) I've also made a video inspired by the song so go check that out as well :P
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poLQNwtvfGA
> 
> Have a wonderful day ^-^


End file.
